ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Vilgax Gets Hunted
'Vilgax Gets Hunted '''is the third episode of Ben 10 X. It airs on '''Cartoon Network', 24th November 2013. 'Plot': During day, Fivefive is chasing Vilgax in the middle of the Bellwood's Streets. So at the Mr. Smoothy, Ben and Rook are drinking a juice when they see an explosion coming from the battlefield. Ben quickly transforms into XLR8 and drags Rook to the battlefield where they see Vilgax being crushed by Fivefive. Ben gets confused but still he runs and strikes Fivefive from back that falls in the ground. Then Ben turns normal and says Rook to see what's Vilgax situation. After that, Rook says that Vilgax is very weak, and the only thing that Vilgax says is, "Bounty-Hunters". Later, at a Undertown's Warehouse, Rook and Ben as Humungousaur are handcuffing Vilgax that is sitted on a iron chair. Then Ben (Humungousaur) asks Vilgax about the bounty-hunters, but Vilgax laughs and says that they are coming from Ben too. Ben and Rook get confused, but out of nowhere, Sixsix, Sevenseven and Eighteight appear. So Humungousaur turns aroud gets punched and kicken by Sixsix, while Rook fires with his Proto-Tool at Eighteight that jumps and threm bombs at Rook, but he manages escape from the bombs. And Sevenseven sees his brother and sister fighting so he slowly walks to Vilgax and prepares his cannon arms to take him down. But Ben as Humungousar turns back to normal and falls, rolling around and hitting Sevenseven that also falls. And then Ben transforms into Bullfrag and grabs Sevenseven and throws him agains Sixsix, defeating them both. While Rook and Eighteight battle in a hand-to-hand match, that Rook wins with is Plumber Sword by cutting Eighteight left arm and kicking her, putting her Knocked Out. Then Ben gets back to normal and asks Vilgax about what's happening, and Vilgax says that someone rich and powerfull has put a reward over his head. And after saying that Vilgax breaks the iron chair and prepares to attack Ben and Rook, but Fivefive appears and shoots lasers at them, so Ben, Rook and Vilgax hide bhind the remains of the iron chair. Ben tries to choose an Alien, when Kraab comes from behind and jumps grabbing Ben, and then he goes toward Fivefive. "That's not Vilgax" says Fivefive, and Kraab gets confused, but then he's punched by Ben that transforms into Brainstorm and he fires bolts againts Kraab that tries to escape. So Rook and Vilgax run toward Fivefive, but Fivefive uses his jetpack to overpower them and throwing them against the wall, but then Tetrax appears and shoots crystal against Fivefive's jetpack that explodes, making him fall. Brainstorm defeats Kraab and later sees Tetrax running toward Rook & Vilgax, so he transforms into Diamondhead and shoots crystal against Tetrax's armour. Tetrax gets confused, and then punched by Diamondhead, so the two of them start a new battle, where Tetrax easily defeats Diamondhead that turns back to normal. Then Tetrax prepares to kill Ben, but he's knocked out by Vilgax that helps Ben to get up. Ben and Vilgax form a temporary alliance, but then a groups of ten bounty-hunters arrive and they prepare their weapons. Ben, Rook and Vilgax surrender, and then a Contemelia Soldier appear ordering the bounty-hunters to only shoot Vilgax and Ben. Ben then remembers that the Contemelia Soldier is his mystery enemy from three years ago. Rook gets upset so he says, "What about me?", and the bounty-hunters start laughing, so Ben takes the oppurtonity and transforms into Toepick. The bounty-hunters get ready to terminate Toepick, but then he oppens his mask, showing his face to the enemies. The bounty-hunters become scared and start acting crazy by running to the walls, or jumping lots of times, and then Toepick walks toward the Contemelia that also gets scared and screams, so Ben turns normal. Ben then tries to talk to the Contemelia Soldier, but he gets teleported which makes Ben angry. After that the Plumbers arrive, and congratulate Ben, but Ben says that he got he help of Vilgax, but Grandpa Max doesn't see Vilgax so Ben understands that he was tricked and screams, "Why". 'Major Events': *'Fivefive' makes his debut. *This is the episode with more bounty-hunters characters. 'Characters': *Ben Tennyson *Rook Blonko Plumbers: *Magister Tennyson 'Neutral': *Vilgax 'Aliens': *XLR8; *Humungousaur; *Bullfrag; *Brainstorm; *Diamondhead; *Toepick; 'Villains': *Contemelia Soldier; Bounty-Hunters: *Fivefive; *Sixsix; *Sevenseven; *Eighteight; *Tetrax Shard; *Kraab; *Unknown bounty-hunters. Category:Episodes